The Unexpected
by purehimesama
Summary: Amano Ichigo, Kashino Makato and Vanilla all have choices and within the choices their friendship, Loved ones and dreams will be all crushed at the same time. how will Ichigo and Kashino overcome the engagement and how will vanilla tell Ichigo the truth
1. Identities

**The Unexpected…**

Chapter: Ichigo Amano and Reina Tsuchuira's Identity

You can hear the wild thunder roaring and the lightning flashing. An old lady wearing kimono with her men knocked at the wooden door.

"Amano-sama, the Madame is here" Natsume heard the call and yelled.

"Mom! It seems like Oba-sama is her!" Her mother's eyes started to widened, she started to panic and shake.

"Dear, please open the door for me?" She said to her husband.

"Why are you scared of your mother anyway?" her husband asked as his wife hid behind the couch.

"Why am I scared...? Oka-san is very scary…very scary..." Natsume opened the door since her parents were still arguing.

The old lady entered the living room and saw her daughter hiding behind the room. "Michiru, what are you doing? You are a Tsuchuira you should act one!" she scolded her daughter.

"Mo-Mo-Mother!" Michiru sat on the couch with her husband and daughter. "Please do sit..." she insisted.

Her name was Midori Tsuchiura, The old lady was like in her 50's. She was wearing a violet kimono and carrying a pouch too. She has body guards placed all over the Amano residence.

"Where is my first granddaughter? What was her name again...? Umm Ichiru... Ichino—"she tried to remember.

"Ichigo, mother" Michiru said. "Ah yes, where is Ichigo Amano Oujou-san?" She asked.

"She's at her school, Oba-sama" Natsume said as she tied her hair.

"School? Do you know what time it is?" her grandmother looked confused.

"She's in a boarding school" the man said.

"I'll pick her up tomorrow." The old lady decided.

"eh? What is this about?" Michiru stood up and looked worried.

"She is the Heiress of the Tsuchiura groups and company, After my husband died 2 years ago, he left a will, that ones the your elder sister doesn't bear a child and becomes a girl with talent, the eldest of my younger daughter will inherit the family and company." The whole family was shocked when they heard the news.

"Ichigo will no longer be called as Ichigo but as Czanelle Lavezus in the foreign country or Reina Tsuchuira in Japanese, she will be called Ichigo by her only main family..." Michiru couldn't stand it she stood up and asked.

"Mother what happened to Satsuki Onee-sama?" the old lady glared.

"Your sister had a Daughter but she is not worthy to be next… a party is held tomorrow for the rebirth of Reina Tsuchiura, make sure to wear proper attires." She left the House with her body guard.

The next day!

_**Amano's POV**_

"Ne, ichigo, if you sleep again and Kashino notices it when he passes by you'll be surely killed." my partner warned me. It's as if Kashino is watching my every move, right? After a while, the bell rang, I got out of the class room and felt someone was coming. Then men in black came to our way those men were very familiar.

"AH! Oba-sama is here, right?" I smiled at them.

"Amano-san!" I saw my grandmother wearing a kimono it was color blue and it has a pretty design.

"Oba-sama!" I hugged her and she looked at me with a glare. I walked two steps backward and listen to what she has to say.

"As Heiress of the Company and Group you should be more proper to others. Tonight you will be introduced and you will meet your fiancée." I felt as if my world will be torn apart. I don't want to get married in such a young age.

"But... But" I started to complain. "No more complaining, Amano-san, or should I call you, Reina Tsuchiura the next heir of the company. You will live in a luxurious life and very safe from men trying to destroy you. Ah... Czanelle is also one of your names so remember that." She smiled. It was my first time seeing her smile. I don't want to disappoint her; I decided that I'll continue with the business.

"Your absence is permitted, we will be leaving now for the party…" she started to walk away, Vanilla and I followed. "Vanilla, don't tell the others about this... please" I whispered to her and she nodded.

After some minutes we arrived to the place I grew up, the mansion. I went to my room and I found a red dress with gold outlines, "Reina-sama. We must change your hair style" a man said.

_**Rumi's POV **_

I was invited to this girl named Reina's party. In the invitation my name was really their, I came with Kana-chan, andou-kun and Hanabusa-kun. We wore our best clothing. I was wearing a yellow dress. Then when we entered the ball, music was heard, I was mesmerized.

Then the music stopped.

_**Amano's POV**_

I heard the music stopped. I was standing near the stairs and I was ready to be introduced.

"Minna-san, Konban wa, Watashi wa Tsuchiura Midori desu, I am pround to announce you my granddaughter and the next heir of the company, Tsuchiura Reina." My grandmother said the que.

I walked slowly down the stairs.

_**Rumi's POV **_

"Ichigo-chan" the four us were all shocked. Ichigo and Reina is one person.

_**Amano's POV**_

"Before I announce her fiancée, please I ask you this. For all the people who are standing in this room, please do not tell any one about Reina Tsuchuira, her life is maybe at stake." She said. _'Vanilla, come back safely, please' _Vanilla before you left it seems like you were worried.

"I now present you her fiancée"

I was shocked, such blonde hair, his same eyes, of all people why him?


	2. Kashino and a tsuchuira

Kashino and a Tsuchiura

**Kashino's POV**

"AH! Where the hell is Chocolat?" I started to wonder all over the place, and then I remembered that all sweet fairies will be not here for a week, including Amano's.

"Oii Kashino, it seems like a lower class student wants to see you, she's at the lobby right now! Oh yeah she's a brunette, I hope you'll catch her!" my Classmate passed by and looked at me for a while. 'my fiancée' I looked down.

_Flashback…_

_It started in one stormy night, I returned home by sister's request._

"_Makato, we've been waiting" My sister who is now married, said._

"_Okairi" my mother and father entered the living room. "don't worry this will be a while, we won't confine you here forever" My mother looked at me and offered me to sit._

"_Since Miyabi married her own guard, I believe that she is not a legal heir of the family's Hospital. But Makato you were destined to be a doctor after all, since your sister is not that worthy" Aneki was seated next to her husband. I looked down and thought of it, I'll never be a patisserie if this continues. _

"_No" I calmly said._

"_Let's have a deal here now! If you marry a doctor you will be permitted to become a patisserie, but if not the Kashino Family will destroy every branch you open." My father glared at me. _

_Mother smiled and took out a book from her bag. "Kashino, we decided to arrange a fiancée for you, She's a very kind girl, she is very intelligent and very determined, she is one of the youngest doctors in the whole entire world. Her name is Tsuchura-" My mother's words were cut, we heard a knock on the door and a sound._

"_umm.. Kashino-san, I have arrived." A brunette gril entered the room, 'Amano?' I thought._

"_umm.. sorry if I'm too early" her voice were calm and very warm. _

"_Ah.. Kurumi-san, perfect timing, this is my son, Makato Kashino" I stood up and bowed down._

"_it's a pleasure to meet you" I said. _

"_The pleasure is mine" she said, and bowed down. _

"_I am Kurumi Tsuchuira, ano.. Kashino-sama, can I call you Makato, instead?" she asked. 'sama?' it was really strange._

_She has amber eyes and light brown with curly hair. It seems like we have the same age._

_(_.net/198241 this is sorta like Kurumi… based on my imagination)

"_Ok" I just nodded, to tell the truth, I am not interested to her at all._

_FLASHBACK END!_

I walked to the lobby and saw her standing wearing her own school uniform.

"Makato, can you show me around?" She asked as she wrapped her arms around mine. I simply nodded.

**Amano's POV**

I walked slowly to the stairs then I heard Rumi calling me.

"Ichigo! You should have at least waited for me! " Rumi ran to me as she was panting.

"This is such a nice school, Makato…" I heard a very smooth voice a very familiar voice, I saw a very surprising sight. Kashino with a girl? Why is her arms wrapped around his?

"Ah! Ichigo! We should hurry up!" Rumi said, I ran down the stairs and I fell and lost consciousness .

"AMANO!" he shouted.

**Kashino's POV**

"Tsuchuira Reina-sama, please be ok!" Kurumi prayed and looked at Amano who was sleeping on the bed.

"Tsuchira-san, what do you mean by Reina-sama?" I looked at her with a confused face.

"I believe it's ok to tell you this now that we are a couple.." Couple? Who told you about that!

"Amano Ichigo and Tsuchuira- Reina-sama are one. We met during the day of her engagement party.

_Flashback…_

**Kurumi P****OV**

_She was standing on top of the inner balcony. As she was presented her fiancée was also introduced to her. Te tell you the truth, I am the real heir but since I do not want to be heiress, they decided the ever successful cousin of mine will rule. _

_Flashback…End…._

**Kashino's POV**

"tsuchuira-san, Who's Amano's fiancé" I looked down as I looked at Amano, she stayed silent.

"Tsuchuira-san! Can you please leave the room?" She nodded and respected my request.

**Amano's POV**

I opened my eyes and looked at Kashino who was at my side looking upset.

"Kashino.. it' just—." He cut me off and suddenly said.

"Since when were you engaged?" 'how did he know?' I thought as I sat up.

"Since last week…" I said with a sad face.

"With whom?" he asked again.

"—igo..ICHIGO!" I heard my fiancee's voice then I started to panic.

**HI guys! Who do you think is Ichigo's Fiancee and what is the secret of punilla? Read the next chapter when I'm finished with it..**

**Neh!**

**I won't post the next chapter unless you hve 5-10 reviews of my fanfic!**


	3. Punilla

Vanilla and Marie Reine

Vanilla was walking alone and lost inside the palace halls. She was thinking about what the queen's announcement will be. She was thinking very deeply, that she forgot of her spoon. She has now a major problem.

"Oh dear, where is it?" she tried to remember.

"Excuse me, but is this yours?" a lady with Lavender hair and gown bent down and gave Vanilla the spoon.

"your Majesty!" Vanilla exclaimed, and then bowed in front of her. "My... My... you are too formal." The queen smiled.

"What is your name? my child?" The queen asked as she stood up.

"I am Vanilla" She said. The queen looked worried and somehow sad.

"Vanilla, do you want to walk with me?" The queen lends her hand like a mother to a child.

"ok.." Vanilla accepted her hand and they walked together.

"Vanilla, Do you know I called for this meeting?" The queen said as she was looking at the garden.

"no" Vanilla said. "I will retire" Vanilla's eyes widened, she was too shocked. "but… why?" Vanilla asked, she couldn't accept that the queen will really retire.

"That is because, I want to explore, the human world again." The queen stopped walking and knelt down, then started crying.

"your majesty.." Vanilla said.

"I had a friend once, she was human she was my partner, after she died I accomplished her wish. Now that she is gone, I have decided to search for her soul and grave, I want to guide her descendants to be just like her, but I have to sacrifice my leadership here, to be a partner in the human world." The queen said.

"But, you're Majesty.. who will lead?" Vanilla asked.

"I will be announcing that too, later" the queen smiled then left.


End file.
